


Oh Shit She’s Cute: What Kath Saw (Newsietober Day 16)

by Freckles_From_Brooklyn



Series: Newsietober 2019 [7]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: College AU, F/F, Fluff, Kath is based on Newsies Live, Modern AU, Sarah is based on '92sies ofc, Sarah is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 15:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_From_Brooklyn/pseuds/Freckles_From_Brooklyn
Summary: A rehash of Day 12's story, but from Katherine's point of view.





	Oh Shit She’s Cute: What Kath Saw (Newsietober Day 16)

Katherine checked her watch. It was about five minutes until the library closed. She began making her rounds, starting at the top floor and working her way down, methodically checking to make sure there weren’t any books left on the tables, and that there wasn’t anyone still in the study rooms. On the bottom floor, in the back, a girl was asleep at one of the tables. Her slightly curly brown hair was pulled up into a frizzy ponytail, the fluorescent lights seeming to give her a halo. She wore an oversized sweatshirt and leggings, and  _ god _ , she was the most adorable person Kath had ever seen. A quick glance at one of the essays on the table confirmed Katherine’s suspicions: this was Sarah Jacobs, a girl in Katherine’s queer studies class, the one who Kath had had a massive crush on ever since she saw her freshman year. She shook Sarah’s shoulder. Sarah woke with a start, looking up at Kath. 

“Hey,” Kath said. “Uh, Sarah, right?” Sarah nodded. “I just wanted to let you know that the library’s closing in about five minutes,” Kath continued. 

“You work here?” Sarah asked, swiping the back of her hand across her mouth. Kath nodded. 

“I work at the front desk,” she said. She looked around at the scattered papers and books on the table. “Do you need any help gathering your stuff?” she asked. 

“Oh! Uh, yeah, that would be nice, thanks,” Sarah replied, a faint blush creeping into her cheeks. Katherine smiled to herself, beginning to stack Sarah’s papers and put them back into their folders.

“So, how’s the semester going so far?” Kath asked after a period of awkward silence. Sarah shrugged. 

“I’ve had worse,” she said. “This midterm’s gonna kick my ass, but that’s college, I guess.” Katherine saw a golden opportunity, and took it.

“I could help you study,” she offered. “You can come over to my apartment and we can both figure this stuff out. We can make coffee or tea or whatever you’d like, and order pizza. It’ll be fun.”

“Oh!” Sarah seemed taken aback by the offer. “Uh, yeah, sure! That sounds good.”

“Great!” Katherine said, grinning. “Does next Saturday work for you?”

“Yeah, that works,” Sarah replied.

“It’s a date, then!” Kath said, handing sarah her folders and the last remaining books. “Now you’d better finish packing up and get going, or I'm going to have to lock you in.” she winked at Sarah and walked off, mentally cheering. She’d just scored a date with the cutest girl on campus.


End file.
